


To Be Reborn

by uwuuwuimcomingforyouwu



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants but realistic, Eating Disorders, Evie is a witch, Fantasy Racism, Hades is a Good Parent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Jay Has Magic (Disney), Jay is a djinn, Mal is Fae, Mal is a demi-god, Movie: Descendants (2015), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Villains don't make good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuuwuimcomingforyouwu/pseuds/uwuuwuimcomingforyouwu
Summary: Discontinued until I get motivation back, sorry :(As soon as they're fully out of the isle's ward three of the four tense. They feel their deep magic finally flowing freely through them. Evie feels her blood warming her skin tightening and the sigils she'd sown into her and her friends clothes hum to life promising protection and safety. Jay feels a shiver of hot dry magic run through his spine and deep through his bones. His magic tied to his very being. Mal is the most effected the magic seeps into her pores and her eyes flash bright green, her horns having been small barely there stumps on the isle start growing. Slowly becoming three-inch curly rams’ horns. She feels the power of the dead at her feet. She feels the call of the Fae from her mother's home, the Moors calling and whispering to her. Carlos notices all his friends’ changes, he sits waiting hoping they haven't changed too much. He feels something like jealousy flush through him before he pushes it down."Uh Mal? I think you got something on your head"What would happen if Descendants was more realistic? Villains wouldn't treat their kids kindly let's be honest. This is a rewrite of Disney's Descendants series but with my own tweaks!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 194





	1. Hatching

**Author's Note:**

> I write mostly at 3AM and then attempt to proof read but in all honesty I'm not great at it. Some of my headcanons are based off of others fics but I haven't directly copied anything I promise. Feel free to give criticism in the comments!  
> Trigger Warnings in this chapter:  
> Mentions of child abuse  
> Mentions of eating disorders  
> Mentions of injuries  
> None of these things are graphic but just be warned and stay safe!

Mal was worried, not that she'd ever admit it. Her mother seemed to be in a better mood than usual, which was always a bad sign. Not that there was much change in how she acted that morning. Regardless of her mother's sickening smirk as she walked out the door that morning Mal carried on. She climbed the usual rooftops and walked to the warehouse that staked the claim over the Rotten Fours territory. Carlos was already waiting there, which meant last night with his mother had been bad enough that he wanted to get out as fast as possible. Mal walked up to where he was wedged between an old machine and the wall and sat next to him handing him a portion of the bread she'd been saving. Evie was next to arrive, punctual as ever. Her hair and makeup perfectly done. Seeing it made Mal sick, just knowing she'd probably redone it at least 3 times before leaving the house. Finally, Jay sauntered into the warehouse rubbing his wrists.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Mal threw over her shoulder as she sat and made sure Carlos ate his bread.

"It was a long night, don’t worry about it"

They didn’t ask what Jay meant by long night; they all already knew what happened when Jafar wasn’t happy with what Jay brought home.

"Well let's get going, we have things to do this morning, me and Evie will go to the barge and scrounge up what food we can. Jay you treat Carlos's wounds got it?"

They all nodded.

Mal and Evie ducked through allies and over buildings towards the coast of the island. The barge was just starting the pull into the isle, guards standing at the sides of the large boat dock to stop anyone from climbing on and hitching a free ride to Auradon. People had already collected at the edges of the dump zone, but no one dared get the way of the daughter of the most powerful person on the isle. Mal commanded respect as she stared straight ahead Evie by her side giving a similar look of power. The boat pulled in letting out its usual large ear shattering noise and suddenly the empty trash lot was being filled with all the trash from Auradon that week. Mal and Evie took off like shots but were careful to not get separated, there was strength in numbers after all they never got farther than 10 feet apart. They dug through the trash, most people avoiding them at all costs knowing what would happen if they messed with any member of the Rotten Four Crew. Evie was able to pick up some broken makeup pallets, a few shiny trinkets along with whatever rotted food they could grab, Mal grabbed any tech she could find for Carlos and some more semi-rotted food. Once they deemed they had enough stuff they started the trek back to their warehouse, fending off anyone who tried to take their haul with Mal's poisoned green glare.

As the girls left to collect this week's supplies Jay was left with an injured Carlos,

"Really Jay there's nothing for you to be looking for, I'm fine"

Carlos said for about the hundredth time

"I'll believe it when you can prove to me you don’t have anything for me to worry about." Jay shot back

Carlos rolled his eyes

"I could say the same for you, we all saw your wrists, he handcuffed you again didn’t he? I'll let you see if you let me see” Jay bit his lip then pulled off his shirt

"I'll show you mine if you how me yours" he added with a wink 

Carlos's ears tinged pink and fixed him with a glare as he began stripping himself of his shirt.

Jay and Carlos patched each other up as best they could. Carlos's circular burns on his shoulders and hips, the bruises on his back and ribs. Jay's bruises, the cuts wrapping his wrists like a bloody bracelet, the whip marks covering his back an uncommon but none the less unpleasant sight at which Carlos gave a small comforting hug. A rare gesture on the island. They slowly pull their shirts back on careful not to dislodge the dirty bandages they'd just applied.

The girls walked back in with full bags and tossed them in front of the boys, Carlos was in the middle of explaining his newest piece of tech before the parts from the trash catch his eye and he lunges for them in a blink. He looks up at Mal and Evie

"You got me new parts!"

the thank you went unsaid, as it usually did on the isle.

Mal kicked some of the trinkets to Jay who quickly pocketed them. They sat in a circle and rationed out the food. The least moldy pieces going to Evie and Carlos, Mal casually handing a piece of bread to Evie in an effort to get her to eat today. She slowly started to nibble on it at which Mal let the corners of her mouth turn up. It didn’t last long as Mal remembered her mother's smirk this morning

"I think" everyone's heads turned towards her as she broke the silence of their pitiful breakfast "My mom is planning something; she was smirking all morning."

Carlos swallowed with an audible gulp

"Same, my mom was particularly on edge last night" Jay nodded in agreeance.

"My mom did seem rather proud of me today, only made me redo my makeup once" Evie pipped up. They didn’t say anything more as they began to pack up.

They were walking the perimeter of their territory when two of Maleficent' s goons approached them. Mal and Jay easily stepping in front acting as a wall to the smaller two.

"What do you two want" Mal spat

"Maleficent wants and audience with you, _all_ of you"

They all turned to each other all silently asking the same question, _why all of them?_

"Alright, we'll be there, now fuck off"

Mal didn’t give them a second glance as she walked past them towards the tallest tower on the isle. Jay shoulder checked on of the goons as he moved to take up the rear of the group.

All too soon they stood outside of Maleficent' s tower. Mal turned to look behind her silently ushering them in before her. They walked through the high archway walking up the steps to where Maleficent was inevitably sitting. What they didn’t expect was all their parents to be sitting around the dining table Maleficent at the head and seemingly at the throat of the Evil Queen. Carlos let out a small whimper at seeing his mother Jay put his hand on the small of his back, a small enough gesture hopefully no one would pick up on. Mal cleared her throat, all the villain’s heads whipped around to their new audience.

"Oh, perfect Mal _darling,_ how wonderful to see you"

her words screamed danger but Mal went and knelt at her feet regardless. The other children followed suit and greeted their respective parents.

"Mother, why are they here?"

"Yes, I would like to know why now you've decided to bring me to your tower" Grimhilde sneered

"It's because I have wonderful news, all you children have been invited by _king Ben_ himself to be _reformed_ at Auradon prep."

A cacophony of protests rose up from everyone around the table. Before Cruella's shrill shrieking won out

"No! You won't take my Carlos, I need him. You can never take him from me, he'll be eaten by those horrid hounds that roam Auradon"

she gripped Carlos's arm tightly her nails digging into his skin. Carlos screwed his eyes tight, but no one made a move to help him. None of them wanting to risk being seen as weak in front of their parents, even though secretly their blood boiled.

"You buffoon, think about what they could do for us, the most powerful magic can be used outside of these walls and soon they'll be out there" Maleficent' s booming voice commanded everyone's attention once again.

"They can steal that cowardly fairy's wand, finally release us from this prison"

she basically spit the words, daring anyone to oppose her. She whirred around back to Mal

"You! You are going to steal the magic wand or die trying understand me?" She gripped Mal's chin hard in her hand. Mal nodded

"Yes ma'am"

Maleficent released her face with a flourish

"Alright then, you four get packing, be outside bright and early tomorrow and make sure you bring everything you need. Grimhilde you'll be giving your daughter your mirror"

The Queen in question balked

"I will do no such thing"

Maleficent fixed her with a glare

"It doesn’t even work in this wretched place; she can actually use it in Auradon"

Grimhilde’s face hardened but she complied and handed Evie the mirror from her cloak pocket.

Jafar hadn't said anything but it was glaringly, it was obvious he wasn’t happy losing his stores main supply, but he was too cowardly to oppose Maleficent. Cruella still had Carlos in a death grip as she dragged him out of the tower towards her car and all but shoved him in. Jafar walked out, Jay following tensely behind him, his shoulders hunched up to his ears. Evil Queen gave one last long look at Maleficent before grasping Evie's wrist and pulling her alongside her both backs straight as a board, no flaws in their posture.

That night Mal took a walk over to Uma’s place. She casually waltzed in through the front doors. Immediately every member of her crew was on high alert. They grabbed knives and swords brandishing them towards her. Harry Hook and Gil came to stand in front of her,

“Well, well, well what do we have here?”

Harry licked his lips while Mal rolled her eyes

“I need to speak to Uma, there’s about to be a big change here on the isle”

Gil looked confused at her admission and walked into the back of the shop in search of Uma, Harry stayed with Mal.

“And what’s that dearie? You’re not planning on a terf war are ye’” He spoke casually but there’s a threat beneath the words.

“Lay off Harry, let’s hear her out.” Uma spoke eyeing her up ripping off her apron as she entered from the kitchen.

“Me and the rest of my crew are being packed away and sent to Auradon, I don’t plan on coming back so you may have my territory” Mal pulled up a chair and propped her feet on a table “I’m going to make sure that all us villain kids can go to Auradon, no parents, just the kids. Auradon has been hording their resources for far too long”

Everyone in the room stared at Mal wide eyed. Uma gestured for everyone to leave them. Harry and Gil took a seat in the corner of the shop,

“Why you? Why not me? And how do I know you’re not just going to leave us all here huh, do you really expect me to trust you?” Uma hissed slamming her hands on the table

Mal grimaced

“Not really, but it’s true. This place is a shithole no one deserves to be here except the real villains…our parents. Also, I have no idea why we were chosen. I would’ve taken the least powerful children first” she drifted off realizing she was getting off topic. “Regardless you can have my territory. I’d rather it be you than some other weak gang. You’re the least disgraceful of the bunch,”

Uma sneered at the thinly veiled insult

“Fine, but Mal” Uma suddenly got close to her, her face softened into what looked like the closest thing to hope you could get on the isle

“You have to promise me that you’ll get my crew out of here.”

Mal looked into her eyes and nodded. Uma pulled off her iron rings and stuck out her hand. Mal noted the gesture and shook her hand. For once there was understanding between the two.

The next day the Rotten Four had packed away what little personal items they had. Carlos doing so in the early hours of the morning to avoid his mother's wrath for "abandoning" her or so she had screamed to him all of last night. _He couldn’t wait to leave_. Jay took his clothes and the few trinkets he'd been able to keep Jafar from selling. Evie's mother making her pack makeup and all her best clothes so she could "find her prince" and move into a castle, becoming everything her mother once was.

Carlos jumped out his window climbing the ladder to his old treehouse grabbing any last things he wanted to bring. As soon as he climbed back down he left in a dead sprint towards the tower hoping his mother wouldn’t come chasing after him. Evie and her mother were already there, always on time as proper ladies are. She reminds her daughter that the mirror is her Grimoire. That she is a witch and a powerful one at that. She mustn't forget her roots when she reaches Auradon. Jay having been lectured on stealing as much as possible so that when Maleficent takes over Auradon they are able to climb the ranks. Slapping him on the back and looking into his eyes.

"Remember my son, you are part Djinn. Your magic will not be sullied by the isle any longer. You will be _powerful_ , don’t forget it."

Jay clenched his jaw and nodded.

Mal had woken up and packed quickly. Her mother had gestured her to her feet when she entered her “throne room” and she kneeled. Her mother gave her a parting gift, Maleficent' s spell book. The most powerful spell book known to man and Fae. Her eyes flashed bright green her diluted magic humming dormant under her skin begging to be released. She takes the book in her hands and feels the power wash over her body. In her mind she hears the faint voice of Hades tingle the root of her neck whispering to her

"You are the daughter of the God of the Dead, may you have a safe journey. Remember I am always with you"

She walks down the stairs to the car her father's words ringing in her ears.

The four kids stare at each other then look at the car. Jay casually tosses his beanie on the fancy crown car hood and pockets it. They all clamber into to the car, Carlos is about to get in when they hear the familiar shrieking of Cruella crying out for "her dear Carlos" Jay shoves him into the limo and slams the door behind him. She starts pounding on the window before their driver pulls out of the dusty streets and sails towards the broken bridge. The boys notice the colorful jars covering the limo’s shelves, they immediately sniff the food and bit into it tentatively and share a look of wonder. They quickly start grabbing more stuffing it into their mouths and pockets. Evie grabs a dainty blue candy, Mal smiles at her eating something on her own accord. Evie turns to look where there going and notices they're headed straight for a bridge that’s not there.

"Look!"

Of course they all think, how could they be so foolish to think they'd ever escape the clutches of the isle. This was just a setup to get rid of the most dangerous children. They all hold onto each other in that moment completely forgetting their whole lives they'd been taught to never comfort anyone. Then they are going off the edge. Yet there's no edge, they hold onto each other, but no impact ever comes. Mal opens her eyes first looking out the window seeing a golden bridge that no one had ever had the pleasure of seeing before. They all look at each other and release their grips on each other. As soon as they're fully out of the isle's ward three of the four tense. They feel their deep magic finally flowing freely through them. Evie feels her blood warming her skin tightening and the sigils she'd sown into her and her friends clothes hum to life promising protection and safety. Jay feels a shiver of hot dry magic run through his spine and deep through his bones. His magic tied to his very being. Mal is the most effected the magic seeps into her pores and her eyes flash bright green, her horns having been small barely there stumps on the isle start growing. Slowly becoming three-inch curly rams’ horns. She feels the power of the dead at her feet. She feels the call of the Fae from her mother's home, the Moors calling and whispering to her. Carlos notices all his friends’ changes, he sits waiting hoping they haven't changed too much. He feels something like jealousy flush through him before he pushes it down.

"Uh Mal? I think you got something on your head" her said gesturing to the sudden growth of horns. "I mean they're wicked but what just happened?"

Mal blinked "We finally have our magic"

Jay and Evie stared at each other before looking back at themselves. Evie examining her face in the mirror, Jay flexing his arms and clenching his fists. They all share a smirk relishing in their newfound freedom.

The rest of the trip is spent with Evie reading her mother's grimoire/mirror. Mal reading the Fae spell book, and Jay and Carlos playing around with what Jay’s magic can do. He can't quite get the hang of his magic, it's still foreign in his body. He was never taught about it like Evie and Mal. His father never wanting to bring up his failure with it. Carlos tracing his forearms and playing with his fingers definitely didn’t help his concentration either.

Before they knew it, the wild land was thinning, and large pastel houses and castles come into view. Evie swoons at the castles, telling them about which one she would want to move into to. Then they're pulling into Auradon Prep and suddenly they all sober, sharing looks before Evie pulls a small pen from her pocket and writes a sigil of calming on each of their palms. Carlos feels the gentle humming in his palm spread through his body as he steps out of the limo without fear. Mal and Jay in front of him and Evie they act as a barrier to protect them.


	2. Festering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid's of the isle finally arrive to Auradon and are introduced to many new people. They are shown their rooms and begin to hatch their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again same thing about proof reading. Also ao3 major goofed up my spacing so sorry about that, I know it probably looks weird. Also please feel free to comment it keeps me motivated and makes me really happy! I'm honestly shocked so many people gave me kudos and read this! Anyway on to chapter warnings  
> Fantasy Racism  
> Mentions of sex  
> Vague homophobic notions

They stood watching the band finish their song before they were approached by an older woman in blue and two other teens. It was odd seeing kids their age so, clean.

"Hello dear children"

They all flinched at the loud tone from the woman, she didn’t seem to notice

"I am fairy godmother; I am so glad you kids made it here safe"

Mal raised her eyebrows as she introduced herself

"Fairy godmother? Like the fairy godmother?"

She just smiled warmly

"Oh you bet! In all my bippity boppity glory!"

Evie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as Fairy Godmother bowed

"Yep well us Fae have to stick together right?" Mal said forcing a smile

"Oh well, we don’t generally talk about those uh, things here but yes oh yes we will stick together for sure"

The four shared confused looks over how quickly Mal was dismissed and an awkward silence settled over the small group now that the band was dismissed.

The boy standing behind Fairy Godmother decided to speak up

"Hello, welcome to Auradon, I'm Prince Ben it’s nice to meet you."

He smiled at them. Evie's eyes lit up

"It's lovely to meet you too Prince Ben, I too am technically royalty, my mother being a Queen and all" she sighed dreamily as she bowed. The girl standing next to the prince sneered

"Actually, that evil Queen has no status here, and you’re not royalty"

She took a step Infront of Ben which Jay responded with pulling Evie back behind him

"Well hello there, the names Jay" he sent the girl a prize-winning smirk. An easy enough way to try and distract her, but she just pursed her lips and frowned

"I'm _Princess_ Audrey, daughter of Aurora and Phillip, and Ben's girlfriend"

She sent a look towards Mal as she said Aurora, Mal's eyes flashed green at the name

"Ah yes, Aurora I've heard the name"

They glared at each other until Ben interrupted,

"Well I am very glad you're here. This is a momentous occasion we are making history today; I am so thrilled our two people can begin to heal-"

They all wanted to throw up at how fake he sounded, how scripted his words were. Jay flinched as Ben went to shake his hand and immediately went to punch him before his mind caught up to him. He smiled and tried to play it off as a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"Or an occasion where you show four peoples where the bathrooms are" Mal snarked at him.   
Carlos snorted into his hand, Jay and Evie suppressed their laughs,

"A little bit over the top?" Ben asked They all nodded in response

"More than a little bit" Mal agreed

"Well there goes my first impression" he smiled and moved on

"Then let’s get started with our tour" Ben beamed and Audrey latched onto his arm as he walked.

Ben started to explain the origins of the school as they passed a statue of the King. Ben clapped his hands as he passed. The four watched as it morphed into a Beast a flash of bright gold radiating from it. Carlos let out a yelp and threw himself as Jay who caught him easily. Ben's eyebrows knit in confusion before explaining

"My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to symbolize that anything is possible" Evie tilted her head and reached out a hand to try and get a feel for its magic before Ben said

"Actually we don’t touch it, it's purely decoration"

Evie just smiled "Oh sorry it was just so pretty"

Ben nodded and brought them inside. Mal looked around the large room and glowered

"So, you have magic here in Auradon? Like wands and spells and stuff?"

Ben hesitated for a moment "Of course we do but there's not much use for it anymore, most of us here are just uh, regular mortals"

They noted the way he said mortals, and all shared a look. Audrey pipped up

"Yeah actually, most _things_ that aren't human don’t bring it up much or _show it off_ ”

she gestured to Mal's horns. Mal’s eyes flared green again while she took a purposeful step towards Audrey before she remembered where she was. She couldn't get thrown back to the isle for punching some princess. Ben paled as he felt the tension in the room before breaking it by calling out

"Ah Doug! Come down here"

They all watched as a short boy wearing the band uniform walked down the stairs holding a clipboard "This is Doug, he'll be showing you the dorms, if you ever need anything you can ask him!"

Once he said that Audrey gripped his wrist and dragged him out the front door. Doug clicked his tongue "I, uh I'm Doug, son of Dopey, your schedules are pretty simple, you have your core classes and remedial goodness class."

Mal sighed "Lemme guess, new class?"

Doug just nodded. Evie's eyes lingered on Doug's ear noticing how pointed they were, she remembered how much her mom always hated dwarves.

"Well let’s go find our dorms" Mal commanded 

They started up the stairs closest to them

"Actually your dorms are that way girls, and you guys are that way" Doug pointed them down two separate halls. They looked at each other as they separated and nodded, a silent way of saying _we'll see you later._

The girls enter their room and Mal blinks hard at the assault of bright colors. Evie smiles and takes in how nice everything looks

"Yo E, let's close these curtains I'm already getting a headache"

Evie hummed in agreement, as cute as it was Mal’s eyes were a lot more sensitive to brightness than hers were. Their bags had been placed on the foot of their beds, Evie quickly went and pulled out her makeup to do her touchups

"You look great E, you don’t need to redo anything"

Evie's hand stuttered and she slowly lowered her lipstick and smiled

"I think you're right, also do you think we should put up protection? I could do it for the boys room too, I’m sure not everyone’s very happy we're here"

Mal shrugged "I don’t think Auradon is very accepting to magic, or anything not human. It's fucking stupid, Fairy Godmother is the most powerful being here and she won’t even use her magic anymore?" Evie scrunched her nose

"I'm still putting it up, better safe than sorry"

Mal sighed "Yeah, we'll go visit the boys when you're done. Talk about what our game plan is"

Evie smiled and went to pull out black salt from her bag.

As Carlos and Jay separate from the girls Carlos moves closer to Jay who slings an arm around him.

"Ah don’t worry too much pup, I'm sure our new room'll be great"

"I mean anything's better than a closet" Carlos agreed.

Some other guys were hanging in the hallway and their chatter came to a halt as they walked by. They felt eyes sizing them up, Jay took his arm from around Carlos's shoulder and crossed them across his chest glaring at them as he passed, and they quickly averted their eyes. Carlos just kept on walking next to Jay not making eye contact. Jay casually nicked some of their watches, they didn’t even bat an eye. They quickly walked into their rooms, they looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Damn Auradon boys are so soft" Carlos laughed.

They finally collected themselves and looked around their room. It was dark with lot of flannel, Carlos walked to the closet and shut it.

Jay flopped onto his bed "Dude it's so soft, I feel like I'm sinking"

Carlos noticed the TV and went to turn it on.

"Wait dude! No way there's _video games_! And I didn’t even make them!"

He turned one on and was instantly enraptured. Jay smiled softly at Carlos's excitement and kicked off his shoes. He knew the girls would come to them later, so he let himself nod off.

Once Evie was done putting protection on their new room her and Mal left and wandered down the hall towards the room the boys were at. There were some guys talking heatedly in the hall before spotting them,

"There's no girls allowed here; this is the _guys_ hall"

Mal just rolled her eyes and shoved past them, Evie following behind her as they casually opened the boy’s door and walked in ignoring the protests from the hall as Evie shuts the door on them. Carlos turned from his game and smiled at them his eyes shining in excitement. Jay sits up in bed instantly looking at the door before relaxing. Evie goes and sits on the bed next to him. Mal goes and lays on the couch near Carlos

"So, what's the game plan?" Carlos pauses his game and sits next to Mal her legs on his lap.

"I'm assuming we're not listening to our parents?"

They all shook their heads

"I'm not going back to my mom anytime soon; we could just do this whole school thing?" Evie said.

Mal shook her head "No way, we have to get the rest of the kids off the isle"

Jay looked at Evie "You could try something with that Prince Ben, he's gonna be King right?"

Mal's eyes widened "Wait Jay you're a genius!"

Mal pulled out the spell book which held a faint green glow she flipped through a few pages

"There’s so many love spells we could do! If King Ben makes a proclamation then they can all come here, and no parents, and nothing illegal so Auradon won't flip out. Also, I’ll do it not Evie"

Evie looked at her

"I'm not letting Evie date Ben; I don’t care whether or not its fake"

A light blush dusted Evie's face.

"I can make the love potion for you M, my mom specialized in them, but they're dangerous we have to make sure it’s reversable, and that it makes him love _you_ and not anyone else"

"Uh not to point out the obvious but Ben has a girlfriend, him randomly dropping her for Mal might be a bit suspicious" Carlos pointed out.

"Alright so then we wait like two weeks or a month or something, we spend some time together and flirt a bit then we slip him the potion, then he breaks up with Audrey for me, easy" Mal clapped her hands

"If you need materials E, I'm sure Jay can pick them up from somewhere" Jay nodded.

They spent the next few minutes discussing the finer details of their plan when a loud rap at the door startled them all.

"It's Ben, I need to talk to you"

Jay squinted and slowly opened the door to reveal Ben standing awkwardly at the door

"uh, may I come in…?"

Jay looked at the rest of the who all gave him conformation he could come in

"So, I don’t want to be the bearer of bad news but, girls aren't allowed to be in the boy’s dormitories, same with boys at the girls side…"

Mal snorted "That’s stupid, why not"

Carlos rolled his eyes "They probably don’t want us fucking Mal"

Ben's face reddened hearing Carlos casually mention fucking

"Yeah pretty much what Carlos said, it’s not just for you though, it's for everyone"

Evie frowned "But you gave us roommates, what’s stopping me and Mal from having sex, or Jay and Carlos or you and your roommate?"

Ben blinked "Well I mean, that’s not really…. common here" he started before quickly adding on "Not that it’s a bad thing of course I support everyone! But it's not really something that happens often here" "I’m assuming by "that" you mean being gay?"

Jay smirked at him, laughing at how awkward this was for him

"I mean yeah, it's not talked about much here"

Mal hummed "So Ben you don’t talk about sex or being gay much here then, that’s not why you’re dating a girl though right?"

Ben shook his head slowly "No me and Audrey are happy together" but he didn’t sound quite sure

"Well then Prince Ben, if you ever aren't happy with her, we're always here, I'm sure Jay or Carlos wouldn't mind helping you figure yourself out, right boys?"

They both nodded, it was easy for them to distract people from trying to tell them what to do, Ben was almost too easy

"Or if you just wanted a different girl, I think you're pretty cute"

Mal was never one to beat around the bush, Ben was bright red at all the flirting

"Well" he cleared his throat "Thank you all, but regardless please try to respect the rules, so girls back to your room please"

He tried for a smile, but his blush was rather distracting. The girls sighed but walked out, Evie waving as she left. That left Ben with Jay and Carlos "Have a nice night guys" he looked back at them again eyeing them up, before speed walking out the door. Jay and Carlos exchanged looks before bursting into laughter again.

"I think Mal almost gave him a heart attack" Carlos wheezed out

"Dude, it's insane how prudish they are here" Jay laughed. 

The girls walked back to their dorm and locked their door behind them. Evie immediately started giggling

"You almost killed that poor boy; he was bright red Mal"

Mal snorted in response and started to change into more comfortable clothes

"He'll be fine, like I said I need to flirt with him a bit to make us "dating" more believable"

Evie pursed her lips as she came and sat down next to Mal on the bed

"You know, I could date him instead, I know how uncomfortable you are with people touching you and stuff, I don't want you to suffer for us the isle any more than you already have"

"Evie I'm not letting you do that, no matter what you say I know you don't actually want to date a _prince,_ I'll do whatever it takes to free the others from the isle"

Evie nodded and wrapped her arms around Mal. She tensed but accepted it

"Anyway, let's head to bed we have to go to _school_ tomorrow" 


	3. Smother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The isle kids go to their first day of classes and are introduced to new things in Auradon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody sorry about the wait. Also thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos,comments, and bookmarked my work. It really inspires me to keep writing! I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'm still sorry about the spacing I can't seem to figure out the issue. Anyway here are the triggers for this chapter:  
> Vague sexism   
> Light injury  
> Slight obsessive behavior   
> Fantasy Racism

Jay hadn't been able to fall asleep until late that night. He lay staring at the ceiling, the bed too soft under his weight, his body not used to sleeping through the night. He turned to look at Carlos, he had his limbs all tucked into his body making a tight ball, keeping himself small as he slept. His chest moved up and down rhythmically. Jay stood up suddenly, not being able to sit still for any longer. He'd looked around the room earlier but not much. He started searching through the drawers and found nothing. He went over to the closet Carlos had closed earlier and opened it and saw there was a folded-up ironing board and dozens of velvet hangers but nothing else. He sighed and closed the closet. He wandered over to the bathroom. His eyes widened when he noticed how large the shower was, it was basically just a giant glass room. Showers on the isle were never a pleasant experience, there wasn’t hot water and the bathrooms that had functional plumbing always were rusty and had exposed pipes lining the walls. Jay had mostly just jumped into the ocean and called it good. He went to the sink and turned the knobs until he felt the hot water run over his hand. He decided immediately that he needed to enjoy a hot shower, not caring it was 5 in the morning. He hoped it wouldn’t wake Carlos, it probably would but he'd be able to get back to sleep, if not they could find something to do before class.

Carlos jolted awake to the sound of running water and looked around disoriented. He wasn't home? He blinked hard and took a deep breath. Right he was in Auradon, with Jay and Mal and Evie. That means the running water wasn't his mother but Jay finally taking a shower. He calmed himself down and felt his eyes start to droop but he couldn’t sleep, he was still jumpy from being in Auradon. It still felt like some sort of trick, like he would blink, and he'd be back in his mother's house hearing her screaming. He sighed and padded over to the bathroom opening the door and sitting on the counter. It was warm in the room; the glass Jay was hidden behind had fogged up.

"You ok pup?"

Carlos hummed but realized Jay probably couldn’t hear him over the sound of the water, so he just yelled a conformation. It was a few more minutes before Jay turned off the water and stepped out grabbing a towel to drying himself off. Carlos stayed curled on the counter his knees tucked under his chin when Jay came and stood in front of him his towel now secured around his waist.

"You sure you're ok?"

Carlos smiled at him "Yeah I'm fine Jay, what time does class start?"

Jay sent him a helpless look "No clue but we should wake the girls up soon, I swear they would never wake up if we weren’t around"

Carlos snorted and hoped off the counter "You think they gave us toothbrushes?" he started to dig through the cupboards as Jay started to get dressed

"Behind the mirror pup"

Carlos brushed his teeth side by side with Jay and then changed out of his sleeping clothes.

"Let's go see if we can wake up the beasts"

Unlike Jay and Carlos, Evie slept through the night. She adored how soft the beds were compared to her old one back on the isle. She fell asleep easily after checking up with Mal and removing her makeup. Mal hated the smell and texture of the bedsheets, so she made a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor with Evie's help. Mal had a habit of staying up during the night or waking up every hour. It was always important for her on the isle to double check the windows and doors just in case. You couldn’t kill people on the isle but that never stopped anyone from trying. She tested the window locks and looked under tables and behind curtains then went back to her blanket hoard. Mal left the main door unlocked for Jay or Carlos in the morning. Evie's eyes sometimes fluttered open when she heard Mal bumping around in the dark seeing her eyes glowing vibrant green in the vast darkness of the room. Evie would just close her eyes and go back to sleep after confirming it was her. Mal preferred sleeping during the day so she sat with her legs tangled in blankets and pulled out her sketchbook. She sketched out the spell book, the bridge, Evie's sleeping face, Auradon's farmland. She tried to put everything she'd seen into her drawings. Her eyes easily adjusted to the dark. As the sun began to rise, she tucked her sketchbook back into her bag and let herself drift off.

The boys ventured down the girl’s corridor once the sun had risen. They stopped in front of their friend’s door but both tensed as a voice called to them,

"Boys can't be in this hall!"

Carlos and Jay just rolled their eyes and went to turn the handle on Mal and Evie's door they stepped in closing it quietly behind them. Carlos stifled a laugh and tugged on Jays hand as he pointed to Mal's figure curled up on the floor her purple hair flying wildly around her face. Evie slept significantly nicer on her back with one hand above her head and the other tucked under the pillow.

"Jay you can wake up Mal"

"No way you do it"

Carlos just shook his head and walked over to Evie's bed. She sniffed in her sleep but didn’t wake. Carlos carefully put his hand on her shoulder and her eyes shot open and she sat up. She turned to Carlos wide eyed before relaxing,

"You scared me!"

He put his hands up in mock surrender "Sorry, sorry my bad"

Jay was having a significantly more difficult time. He did his best to be loud going over to Mal, he never wanted to scare Mal awake; he'd tried that once and had a black eye for two weeks. Jay stood next to her sleeping form with her limbs splayed everywhere and nudged her hand with his boot. He jumped onto the bed next to him. Mal sat up with a snort and pulled the knife from under one of the pillows swinging it around wildly. She blinked the sleep from her eyes her body tense. She relaxed as she noticed her friends around her. She flopped back on her pillows,

"Lemme sleep you bastards"

Jay stepped back to the floor "Nah we gotta go to school, I don’t think we're allowed to skip here"

Mal grumbled and grabbed Jays ankle yanking him to the floor. Jay yelped and punched Mal in the side. Mal quickly retaliated and soon enough they were full on fighting. They didn’t punch hard enough to do any real damage, but Jay was definitely getting a bruise where Mal kneed his ribs and Mal could already feel her back getting sore where Jay elbowed her spine. Carlos had followed Evie to the bathroom where she was applying her makeup. Carlos sat on the closed toilet seat watching as Evie methodically went through her beauty routine. Once she was finished, she wiped away certain areas she didn’t like and reapplied until she thought they were perfect,

"Do these eye shadow colors work together? They don’t do they?"

"They're fine Evie, I really like it"

She pursed her lips but nodded

"Here you should put this on" She handed Carlos a tube of lip gloss he just nodded and put some on in the mirror not bothering to argue.

Evie walked back into the main room and stepped over Mal and Jay rolling the floor. She picked through her clothes and put on her favorite outfit. Her hand hesitated over her knife; it was tradition on the Isle to give your child a decorative knife when they turned 3. Some children got two if they knew both their parents like Mal did. She decided better safe than sorry and tucked it into her bra. She knew the boys probably had them too. Jay always kept it tucked in his belt, Carlos kept it in his boot. Mal carried one in her bra the other on her belt like Jay.

"M stop fighting Jay and get dressed, would you?"

Mal had Jay pinned and rolled off him groaning

"Yeah, yeah" she got up and dug through her clothes before pulling some on at random, 

"And maybe brush your hair, the tousled look is cute but not like that"

Evie winked at Mal who just glared and ran her fingers through her hair.

They all jumped as a knock came at their door and a shaky voice called out

"School starts at 7'o clock sharp, you have 15 minutes" followed by quick footsteps away from the door.

"Ugh its 6am? Gross" Mal groaned

Jay snickered as they all grabbed their school bags with their schedules shoved inside and walked out the door.

"Where the fuck do we go this place is huge" Mal growled as they wandered the hallways

"We all have the same first class, it says L15 so maybe to the left…?" Carlos said

They all looked at each other and turned to the left they started reading the classroom signs as they walked.

"Wait there it is!"

Evie pointed towards a large room with a chalkboard that said _Welcome to Remedial Goodness!_ Fairy Godmother was standing at a podium and smiled as they walked in

"Welcome to your first class at Auradon prep, I hope you all got a good night's rest because you have a busy day ahead of you!"

She smiled and gestured towards the seats in the front of the room. Mal sighed and sat down, the rest following her lead.

They spent the first part of their class talking about how to navigate the school. Then Fairy Godmother started writing out questions on the chalkboard,

"Alright so if someone hands you a crying baby which option do you choose" she points a stick towards the board trying to keep their attention. They turn to each other and share an incredulous look _are you_ _fucking kidding_ me seems to be the shared sentiment.

"C, give it a bottle" Mal says through gritted teeth

"Correct! Next question!"

This goes on for the rest of class, them getting asked simple questions in that sickeningly sweet voice. They all answer the questions correctly. It’s not like they don’t know right from wrong, they just chose not to care. The only break they get from the onslaught of Fairy Godmothers voice is when a short girl walks in and flinches as she passes by where they're sitting. She hands fairy godmother a file

"You need to sign an early dismissal"

fairy godmother signed it happily and handed it back. She turned the girl to face them

"This is my daughter Jane, Jane say hello"

The girl’s eyes were wide as she looked them over and started to leave

"…Hi" she quickly walked past them again

"well we only have 10 minutes left in class so let's go over some basic rules and regulations of the school!" Fairy Godmother swiftly got back on track.

Jay sighed loudly but she kept going undeterred

"I know it's very different here but please respect our rules we have them for a reason, so there is a strict dress code no tummies, bums, or shoulders showing! We keep it modest here. I know you girls didn’t know that, so I'll excuse it today but from now on let’s be more careful yeah"

She nodded her head at Mal's mesh shirt. Mal just rolled her eyes.

"Also, I know you all heard this rule, but you seem to struggle with it there is absolutely _no_ going to the other genders dormitories. We don't want any tom foolery going on where we can't see. If you break the rules again, we will have to give you a detention"

Fairy Godmother continued rattling on about the rules. Most of which they expected from Auradon, but they still resented and planned to break like the curfew, no weapons, the dress code. They were too restricting and boring. Evie hadn't really been paying much attention anyway she'd been thinking of the different love spells in her mother's grimoire but snapped to attention as Fairy Godmother said,

"And the last rule is obvious but still of course important, absolutely no magic of any kind ok?"

Evie frowned "Why not? You have magic, don't you?"

Fairy godmother hummed in agreement "I do but I don't use it anymore, all magical beings in Auradon have retired their magics. The only place it's still being practiced would be…the moors and we don't go there" she sent a pointed look to Mal.

Mal was about to retort when the bell rang

"Oh well then class is dismissed, have a lovely day children" she walked out the door swiftly. 

Jay was the first to speak "Well that's fucking lame, I finally get magic and I can't even show it off"

Mal shrugged "I wasn’t planning on listening to those rules so I'm not too pressed"

Carlos rolled his eyes "We'll talk about your magic later, where are our next classes?"

They all walked out of their classroom before sending smiles to each other as they split up, each heading different directions.

The second to last class of the day Carlos and Jay had together, PE. A man pulled them aside and gave them thick pads to put on, and a quick explanation to some sort of game. Carlos didn’t really understand but he went on the field anyway. The whistle blew and Jay went sprinting down the field knocking into people with reckless abandon. Carlos was faster than him but couldn’t knock anyone over. They tossed the ball between each other easily. Years of working together and games of keep away from vendors shined on the field. They made goals easily. A blond boy who Jay had tackled was holding his shoulder was complaining to the coach as they walked over to the bench.

"Woah you boys are intense! You have to play for us, but let's show you the rulebook ok?"

Jay and Carlos looked at each other, Jay was smiling wide he was glad he got to blow of some steam. Carlos eyed the coach suspiciously but just nodded.

Mal was leaning against her locker unloading all the books she'd gotten that day when Evie and Carlos swirled up behind her,

"This school is insane I swear I've seen more working water fountains in one hallway than the whole isle" Evie whispered

"Did you know there's a game here where they tackle each other for fun?"

Mal snorted "I'm not surprised, what we do on the isle is to survive is a fun game for them, figures" Carlos nodded rapidly before cursing

"Oh shit my last class is all the way across the school I gotta bounce" and took off around the corner. Mal and Evie shared a fond look before Evie leaned in and whispered to her

"Mal I found a potion that should work, it makes them fall in love with the first person they see until they're given the counter potion"

Mal nods "Perfect, you're amazing Evie but it'll be a few weeks til we use it, how long does it take to brew?"

"Only a couple of hours, but there’s a few ingredients that might be difficult to get unless there’s a potion shop around here. Which I sincerely doubt after hearing what the Godmother said"

Mal purses her lips "We'll talk more about it later ok? It'll work out"

Evie smiles and walks away. Mal turns to head to her English class when she sees Ben and his girlfriend with another boy she hadn't seen before. Audrey is talking rather loudly and aggressively about something she’s obviously upset about,

"I don’t trust them Ben, that _genie_ boy hurt Chad"

She gestured to the blonde boy next to her. Ben just shook his head,

"Give them a chance Audrey, and that's the risk of playing tourney, you know that Chad"

Audrey huffs "Ben I know your mother’s beast turned out to be a handsome King, but my mother's evil fearie was just and evil fearie" she turned on her heal and walked away

"You should listen to her Ben" Chad tacked on before following after her. Ben frowns but when he turns and abruptly notices Mal he tries for a smile

"So how was your first day?"

Mal hummed "It was _super_ "

Ben nodded and looked at the bag slung over her shoulder and the sketches sticking out of it

"You should join the school’s art club; you have a lot of talent"

Mal scrunched her nose "That's a way to take all the fun out of it"

Ben was about to reply when the girl Mal had seen in Goodness class walked past them and flinched again. Mal bumped shoulders with Ben as a goodbye and followed her casually down the hall.

The girl walked into the bathroom, Mal followed shutting the door behind them. The girl was leaned over the sink looking in the mirror reapplying lip-gloss, and for a brief moment Mal was reminded strikingly of Evie. She quickly pushed that thought away and walked up behind her.

"Hi, Jane right?"

The girl’s eye's widened and she stared at Mal before slowly nodding

"I've always liked the name Jane, is it short for anything?" Mal questioned

she gulped "That’s none of your business"

Jane turned to leave but Mal grabbed her wrist and pulled her back,

"Don’t go!"

Jane froze where she stood her eyes wide with fear staring at Mal.

"I'm sorry I didn’t mean to pry but I was just really hoping to make a friend, especially with another fae" Mal tried for an apologetic look. Jane tilted her head as Mal continued

"I'm guessing you have all the friends you need though"

The girl sighed as she relaxed "Hardly, no one in this school trusts the fae anymore"

Mal pouted "Really? But you seem so nice, and _human_ , and your mother is the headmistress and Fairy Godmother"

Jane shook her head again "Not really, me and my mother file down our horns and we clipped our wings as well. I'd rather be pretty honestly”

Mal clenched her jaw when she mentioned clipping her wings willingly. Auradon guards had clipped her wings after she was born. The border had stopped them from growing back. To hear a fae mention going through that willingly made her blood boil. She was careful not the show it though,

"But those are what make us strong, and unique. Though if you really want to be pretty, I could do a quick spell for you!”

Jane looked scared at the mention of spells but didn’t object

"Perfect I'll do your hair ok? Make it more _fun_ "

Mal pulled out her spell book and flipped to a mild beauty spell, she quickly murmured in Latin. Her eyes turning green at the swell of magic running through her body. Jane gasped as she felt what seemed to be a sharp tug on her hair. Which was suddenly longer, and lightly curled, perfectly framing the girls face. Jane looked in the mirror and smiled, she turned back to Mal,

"Thank you this is amazing, do my nose next please!"

Mal sighed "I can't, that would require a potion, that's more Evie's department but I'm sure she'd gladly whip that up for you, we'd just need ingredients, I'm sure your mom has them"

Jane looked down "She doesn't do magic anymore, she threw all her magic things to rot in the Moors, she’s only kept the wand for ceremonial and sentimental purposes. That's the only thing she has left of her magic"

Mal's eye twitched at the mention of her family home being used as a dumping ground but carried on, "well if she ever decides to break out the old magic anytime soon please invite me!"

Jane nodded rapidly "Of course, you’re so invited!"

she waved and exited the bathroom as the bell rung. Mal sighed and started walking to her class.

Evie had walked into her chemistry class trying to itemize and list potions, spells, and their ingredients in her head. Once she entered the room her eyes scanned the seats. She noticed the dwarf boy who'd she'd been introduced to the other day wave her over. She smiled and sat down on the stool next to him.

"Hey Evie, how's your first day?"

"It's wonderful here, everything's so clean"

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed at the comment, but he didn’t say anything and just smiled and carried on asking her about how she liked it in Auradon. As Evie was listening to the boy -Doug was his name- talk she noticed a blonde boy take a seat across from them, he sent her a glare as he sat down. It didn’t go unnoticed by Doug who said,

"That would be Chad Charming, son of King Charming and Cinderella, he's kind of a douche"

Evie giggled "I figured, odd he’s a douche though speaking of his mother"

Doug looked at her funny but didn’t get to reply as their teacher entered the room. He didn’t look up from his paper and immediately he started calling out names for roll

"And our new student uh, _Evie_ " he glared at the paper and looked to her "I don't use nicknames in this class, is Evie your full name?"

Evie had to suppress a growl

"My name is Evie" she smiled at him but it was all sharp edges,

"I will not tolerate my students lying to me, if I find out Evie is not your full name, I will give you detention"

Evie just nodded. She never gave anyone her full name, the only people who know are her Mother, Mal, Jay, and Carlos. She preferred it that way, names held extreme power. Almost everyone on the isle used nicknames for that exact reason. Class started quickly after that. Luckily Evie had no problem keeping up, chemistry was similar to potions. She started to fix her eyeliner in her mirror once she'd finished the worksheet she’d been handed. Doug looked up at her only halfway done his eyes widening in surprise before going back to work.

"Ms. _Evie_ is there a reason you are putting on makeup instead of doing your work?"

Evie hummed "I already finished; here you can look"

she handed him the worksheet, he looked it over before announcing,

"You got number three wrong, go up to the board and try again" Evie looked to him and slowly stood. She could hear people whispering and giggling as she rewrote the question on the board. It was something about atomic weight and equations, it was a more difficult question and she struggled for a moment before she tried to answer again. She finished writing and looked to her teacher,

"Easy fix!"

She went and sat back at her table as he stared at her curvy handwriting,

"Very good correction Ms. Evie, try to get it right the first time instead of playing beauty parlor ok?"

It took all of Evie's strength not the hex him right then and there. Instead she smoothed out her dress and went back to fixing her makeup. She saw Chad looking at her before tossing a crumpled piece of paper her direction. She raised an eyebrow and picked it up and carefully unfolded it. Doug leaned over her shoulder to read it; Evie smiled at him he reminded her a little bit of Carlos. The note read in sloppy handwriting _"Meet me under the bleachers after school?"_ Evie was immediately suspicious but nodded at him. She could defend herself if anything happened.


End file.
